Prophecy
by stephbro
Summary: A tablet is found on P6X-408. It talks about how the Slayer will aide in the fight of the Goa'uld. Now if only SG-1 can figure out what a Slayer is.
1. 01 Emails

** DISCLAIMER**  
I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm just playing with them and I promise to return them in one peice and relatively unharmed. This story was just written for fun and no money was exchanged.

** TAKES PLACE**  
This story takes place during Season 7 of Stargate: SG-1 and after Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate any feedback!

** ON WITH THE SHOW**

Prophecy

Chapter One

**E-mails**

**

* * *

**  
Daniel Jackson looked over the tablet once more to make sure he had read it correctly. He stood, grabbing the tablet and his notes and ran up to General Hammond's office. He knocked on the door and upon recieving an invite, walked in.

"What is it, Dr. Jackson?" the General asked.

"General, I've finished the translation of the tablet written in Ancient that SG-6 brought back from P6X-408." Daniel started.

"Well...?" the General prompted.

"It talks about something, or someone, called the Slayer and how this Slayer is going to help in the fight with the Goa'uld. Unfortunately the tablet doesn't go into detail of what exactly the Slayer is."

"How does that help us?"

"Well, if we can figure out what the Slayer is, I think it would give us an advantage over the Goa'uld."

"Have you talked to Teal'c yet? He might know something about this Slayer."

"I was just on my way there, sir. I just wanted to let you know what I came up with."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

With that, Daniel found his way down to Teal'c's.

"It is a legend among the Jaffa," Teal'c told him after Daniel asked. "A warrior among the Tau'ri that was as strong, if not stronger, than any Jaffa. It was said that this warrior would one day come and challenge the gods."

"The Slayer is from Earth?"

"That is what the legend says."

"Got any ideas on who it might be?"

"I do not."

"Well, thanks Teal'c." Daniel said. Teal'c nodded and Daniel left. Daniel went back up to General Hammond's office and relayed the information to him.

"I was thinking, I could send an e-mail to a few old colleagues of mine. They might have come across a similar legend here. If the Slayer does come from Earth, someone is bound to have heard something." Daniel requested. The General hesitated. "Keep in mind the advantages we would gain over the Goa'uld if we had the Slayer." he added to his argument.

"Alright. You have permission to e-mail a few of your old colleagues, but under no circumstances are you to reveal anything related to the Stargate or where the tablet originated. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you have a go."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Rupert Giles took a sip of his tea and sat in front of his computer. He had finally got the thing to work properly without it freezing up on him every two minutes. 

He opened his e-mail program and found he had three new messages. One from Buffy, and one from the new Watcher's Council. But it was the third one that caught his eye.

It didn't have a subject line, but he recognized the address. He clicked to open it and found it was from Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Giles had worked with him in the past, but hadn't heard anything from him in almost a decade.

I recently came across a tablet and upon translating it, found a mention of  
something called the 'Slayer'. I was curious if anyone had come across   
anything else that mentions this 'Slayer' or if anyone knows anything about  
it. I'd appreciate the help. Thank you.  
Dr. Daniel Jackson

Quickly Giles wrote an e-mail back before picking up the phone to call Buffy.

* * *

Daniel's computer beeped, indicating that he had a new e-mail. He checked his watch and figured he had enough time before SG-1 was set to leave for their next mission. 

He was only a little surprised that the e-mail was from Rupert Giles. Only surprised because they haven't had any contact since well before Daniel joined the SGC. He wasn't surprised because Rupert was always into the more obscure legends and myths surrounding almost anything. He opened the e-mail.

Dr. Jackson,  
I may have heard something regarding the Slayer, but I may need  
more information. Would it be possible to know exactly what the tablet said?  
R. Giles

Daniel picked up the phone and called General Hammond to get permission to tell Rupert what the tablet said, leaving out the part about the Goa'uld, of course. After a little convincing, he got the go ahead and sent the e-mail

* * *

** MORE TO COME!**


	2. 02 More Than They're Letting On

Chapter Two

**More Than They're Letting On**

* * *

-London, England-

"Giles, I think you have a new e-mail." Buffy said when the computer beeped. She got up from the computer chair and joined Will on the couch. After the first e-mail from Dr. Jackson, Giles called the group together. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Kennedy were there. Xander and Andrew, who were flying from Dublin, still hadn't arrived.

Giles sat in front of the computer and opened the e-mail, reading it aloud. "Mr. Giles, From what I can tell the tablet says this: 'The time will come when the powers of the one known as the Slayer will help in the fight against the false gods. What are you able to tell me about this Slayer? I am curious to find out anything I can. Thank you, Dr. Jackson.'"

"Another god? I have to beat down another one?" Buffy asked, exasperated.

"Well, it says 'false god' and this time you're not the only Slayer," Kennedy reminded her.

"Doesn't mean I want to go up against another being with a god complex." Buffy slumped down in her chair just as the door opened, revealing Xander and Andrew.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late. Plane got delayed. Did we miss anything?" Xander asked, taking a seat next to Buffy.

"Only that I'm going to have to face some kind of god."

"Gods, plural." Willow mentioned. "But...'false gods'" she added when Buffy shot her a look.

"So, gods, huh? Anything like Glorificus?" Andrew asked.

"I hope not." Dawn said simply. Buffy rested a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Truth is, we don't know much else about them. Without that tablet, we won't be able to know for sure." Giles said.

"Do you think this Dr. Jackson knows more about this than he's letting on?" Kennedy asked.

"It's possible. Will, what did you find out about Dr. Jackson?" Giles asked, removing his glasses.

"Not much. At least not in the past decade or so. The last thing he published was about the pyramids in Giza and how he believes they were built long before the Egyptians used them as tombs. Since then he moved to Colorado Springs and began working in the military base there, NORAD. He's pretty much fallen off the face of the earth, academically-wise, anyway."

"Military?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "Like the Initiative?"

"I don't think so. If it was the Initiative, they'd already know what the Slayer is. Everyone involved there knew what one was and that you were it." Giles concluded.

"Not it anymore." Kennedy interjected.

"I think the real question here is what does an academic, working for the military want with some old tablet?" Willow wondered.

"Well, Dr. Jackson is an amazing linguist and archealogist. It's possible that he's persuing the meaning of the tablet on his own, rather than for the military. I remember that last paper he published. He made a pretty good arguement, although he was laughed out of the world of academia." Giles thought outloud.

"Well, why don't we pay a little visit to Colorado Springs and find out?" Buffy asked. "I want to find out as much as possible about these 'false god' people. Maybe Dr. Jackson can tell us, and I'd rather do it in person."

"I think that would be a good idea." Giles agreed.

"So, back to the States it is." Xander said.

* * *

"Sir, I got an e-mail back from Mr. Giles. He and a few others are coming to Colorado." Daniel said when he entered the briefing room.

"What? When?"

"Well, it's a good thing we got back a little early from P5614. They're apparently going to be here this afternoon. Mr. Giles sent the e-mail the day we left for the mission almost a week ago."

"Why do they want to meet?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. My guess is they know something about the Slayer, probably more than they're letting on. The way I figure it, if we want to find the Slayer we're going to have to meet up with them."

"Fine. SG-1 will meet with them. Find out what you can about the Slayer, without mentioning anything..."

"About the Stargate." Jack finished.

"Of course not, sir." Daniel added.

* * *


	3. 03 A Whole Lot of Nothing

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I truely appreciate every single one of them :-)

I just wanted to make a mention to Dee. I realize that it reads a little like Daniel is calling Jack, sir. But actually he's calling General Hammond sir, which he's done many times on the show.

And now that that is cleared up, on with the show!

Chapter Three

**A Whole Lot of Nothing**

* * *

"I think just Buffy and myself should meet with Dr. Jackson. At least initially. We don't want to intimidate him." Giles stated.

"I think that's a good plan. The less people, the more info we'll be able to get." Buffy agreed.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Xander asked from his spot on the couch.

"Sit. Wait. Maybe see the sites." Buffy suggested, getting a nod from Xander.

"Where are you meeting him again?" Willow asked.

"Place called O'Malley's" The elder Slayer answered.

"We better get going if we want to get there on time." Giles said.

"Right. We'll be back." And with that, Giles and Buffy made their way to the restaurant.

Giles looked around for the familiar face of Dr. Jackson and upon finding him, pointed him out to Buffy.

"Didn't want to indimidate him, huh? Looks like he didn't take that into consideration." Buffy said when she noticed Dr. Jackson's company.

"Best not to keep them waiting." Giles walked towards the group of four. Dr. Jackson stood when he say Giles approach.

"Rupert. It's good to see you," he said, taking Giles' hand.

"You too, Daniel, it's been a long time. This is Buffy Summers. She's an associate." Giles introduced.

"Nice to meet you. This is Jack O'Niell, Samantha Carter, and...Murray." Daniel said. Buffy's eyebrow went up when Dr. Jackson introduced Murray, but she didn't say anything. Not to mention, something felt a little off about him, but she couldn't quite pin point it. Buffy and Giles took their seats with the group.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we? This tablet, would it be possible if I could see it?" Giles started, eager to learn what he came here for.

"It's classified." Jack said. Buffy snorted. There goes any hope that this interest in the tablet had nothing to do with the military.

"Well, what language is it in?"

"That's also...classified." Sam said, hesitantly.

"Well, then. This is fun. What are we doing here then?" Buffy asked.

"You're the ones that suggested meeting." Jack reminded her.

"Why did you agree to meeting if you weren't going to tell us anything?"

"We thought maybe you could help us." Daniel spoke up.

"Do what, exactly?" Giles inquired.

"Well, you see to know what the tablet was talking about."

"What interest does the military have in the Slayer?" Buffy asked. 'Other than to fight their mistakes.' she added silently.

"We're just curious as to what the Slayer is."

"Giles, this is a waste of time."

"What can you tell us about what the tablet said? About these 'false gods' that the Slayer is supposed to face?" Giles asked, ignoring Buffy. Buffy noticed the four of them exchange looks.

"I'm afraid not much." Daniel finally said. Buffy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Look, like I said. Waste. Of. Time. We can figure this out on our own Giles, let's go." This time, Giles didn't disagree, he stood up as well.

"So, you do know what the Slayer is?" Sam asked. Buffy glared at her.

"It's classified." she said simply. She turned and left with Giles on her heels.

"What didja find out?" Xander asked when they got back.

"A big ol' goose egg. At least about the prophecy." Buffy said, slumping into a chair.

"We did find out they're military. Willow, go on the Internet. See what you can find out about a Jack O'Niell and Samantha Carter. I have a feeling the other...Murray...is using an alias." Giles said.

"And I have the feeling that he isn't entirely human." Buffy said suspiciously.

* * *

"Well, that turned up a hole lotta nothing." Jack said as soon as Buffy and Giles left.

"Not necessarily. Now we can be reasonably sure that they know something." Sam said.

"Indeed. They did seem to know more than we do about the Slayer." Teal'c said.

"Why don't we have General Hammond run a background check on Buffy Summers. See what connection she really has with Rupert." Daniel suggested. Jack nodded his agreement.

"Also, I think we should set up some kind of surveillance on them. I have a feeling they're up to something." Sam said.

"Right. We'll have to 'ok' it with General Hammond, but I think that would be a good idea." Jack said.

* * *

I realize this is kind of a short chapter, but hopefully they'll get longer. In fact, the next chapter is already much longer than this. :-) 


	4. 04 Slaying, Colorado Style

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! It definitely helps the flow of writing :-)

Now, as promised, a longer chapter:

Chapter Four

**Slaying, Colorado Style**

* * *

Willow let out a cry of frustration.

"Still having trouble getting into the SGC's computers?" Xander asked.

"Yes. I can't even get far enough to find out what SGC stands for."

"Do you think you'll be able to get in?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh, I'll get in, alright." Willow said, determined. "It just might take a little longer than usual." she rubbed her tired eyes before returning to her work.

Moments later the door opened and Kennedy came in.

"How was the patrol?" Giles asked.

"Found a particularly nasty nest about half a mile away. 25 vamps, maybe more. Anyone up for some slaying?" she asked. Immediately everyone except Andrew and Giles volunteered to go, sick of being in the hotel and eager to do something other than sitting there.

"Will, you coming?" Buffy asked her friend.

"Definitely. I need to get away from this computer before I decide to throw it out the window."

"Wow, when Will gets frusterated at a computer, you know the security is tight." Xander quipped. Willow threw a look his way. With that, Buffy, Kennedy, Dawn, Willow, and Xander loaded up with weapons and headed out the door, opting to walk to distance to the nest.

* * *

"Did you recognize that girl?" Sam asked as they watched someone enter the hotel room that Buffy and Mr. Giles were in. Daniel shook his head. They were in a van across the street from the hotel. Daniel and Sam decided to take the first watch. Jack and Teal'c were going to come by later.

A few minutes after the girl went in, she emerged, followed by Buffy, a redheaded girl, another girl who looked no older than 17 and a man with an eye patch over his left eye. Daniel frowned and turned to Sam.

"We should follow them on foot. We'll have a better chance of staying out of sight." she said. Daniel nodded and as soon as the group turned the corner, the two members of SG-1 got out of the van.

They followed at a safe distance and watched as the group stopped in front of an old rundown warehouse. It was then that Buffy pulled out what was in her bag. A large, axe-like weapon. Daniel and Sam exchanged a silent look. Buffy then looked as though she was giving out orders to the others, who nooded and split up, seemingly top surround the building.

Daniel noticed, with interest, that most of the windows in the building were boarded up, and the ones that weren't, were painted black.

As soon as Buffy entered the warehouse, Daniel and Sam got closer, as they did, they pulled out their own weapons. Carefully they entered the building. They snuck through the maze like building, weaving in and out of crates, until they heard Buffy's voice. Daniel peered over a large crate to see her confronting a large male, who was flanked on both sides by two other guys. Daniel also noticed a few others, men and women, behind them. The others from Buffy's group were no where in sight.

"Here I am, on vacation in sunny Colorado and I find out you guys here are using Colorado Springs as your own little all you can eat buffet. So, I said to myself, 'Self', I said, 'should I go about my business as though I didn't know and keep on having my vacation, or do I take care of this problem?' Then I realized that taking care of this problem is my business." Buffy said. Daniel and Sam looked on in confusion.

"Who do you think you are? The Slayer?" the man in front laughed. Buffy shrugged.

"As a matter of fact..." suddenly she whipped out the axe and connected with the mans neck, cleaning severing it from it's owner. Daniel eyes went wide as he watched the body crumble into a pile of dust.

Then the fight was on. The rest of Buffy's posse emerged from the shadows, armed with what looked like small sticks. The teenager armed herself with a long sword and the guy with the eye patch held a crossbow.

Sam and Daniel watched as the group worked together like a well-oiled machine.

Suddenly someone grabbed Daniel by the shoulder and spun him around, causing him to drop his gun. He heard Sam fight against her own attacker before the face of his own changed. His forehead protruded over his eyes and his cheekbones became more pronounced. He opened his mouth to reveal several sharp teeth. He leaned into Daniel's neck and Daniel felt a slight prick before the body suddenly turned into dust.

Daniel saw a flash of long blonde hair and Sam's attacker was gone.

"Dr. Jackson? Major Carter?" Buffy asked in disbelief. Daniel glanced at Sam but before either of them could say anything, Buffy was off again.

Daniel raised his hand to his injured neck and brought it back to look at it, seeing blood.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded and turned his attention back to the battle. Buffy and the girl they didn't recognize seemed to take care of the attackers with much more ease than the others, though they each held their own.

Soon the fight was over and the group was literally dusting themselves off. Buffy looked around, assessing the group before approaching Daniel and Sam.

"So. Care to tell me what you're doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Well, we...um.." Daniel started, glancing at Sam.

"You're spying on me." Buffy finished. Both members of SG-1 looked guilty. "Look, we did a little searching on you both. Found out you're working in Cheyanne Mountian. Something about Deep Space Tele-somethingorother. Now, since that pretty much doesn't involve tablets regarding the Slayer, or the use of an archeologist, I'm gonna have to go with door number two. We came up with something called SGC. Don't really know what that is. So, I gotta ask. Is it anything like the Initiative?" Buffy ranted. Daniel's brow furrowed and he looked at Sam. She looked just as confused.

"Initiative?" Sam asked. Buffy glared at them, as if to work out if Sam really didn't know what the Initiative was.

"I suppose classified projects don't exactly share information with each other." she said. Daniel shook his head.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." he said. "Um...what just happened here? And why did that guy call you the Slayer?"

"I told you. It's classified."

"You're the Slayer?" Sam asked, understanding.

"**_A _**Slayer." the girl they didn't recognize said.

"Kennedy." Buffy repremanded. She clearly didn't want to tell Sam or Daniel anything, much less that there were more Slayers out there.

"You're both Slayers?" Sam said.

"But you're so...small." Daniel said, slightly confused. Buffy and Kennedy scoffed.

"They're a lot more capable than they look." eye-patch said.

"Look, we're not telling you anymore until we get some answers of our own." Buffy said. Sam and Daniel looked at her, waiting for her questions. "I don't think here would be such a good place. Let's go back to our hotel." she suggested.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was realitively silent, outside the introductions. They walked into the two adjoining rooms to find Giles looking at the computer, obviously frusterated and Andrew laying on a bed, playing with his GameBoy, which he promptly set down when they entered.

"In walks the heroes of the night after a long hard battle with countless...oh." he stopped when he noticed the two strangers accompaning the group. Giles stood.

"Daniel? Samantha?" he asked and looked to Buffy for answers.

"They were following us. Got a little close to the fight." she complied, gesturing to Daniel's neck. Buffy gave Willow a look and she nodded. Willow moved behind the computer. She had a feeling these two weren't exactly going to be forthcoming with answers, so she figured she'd get cracking on the SGC's computer, hiding the screen from the visitors.

"So, what exactly did we just witness back there?" Sam asked.

"I'm still trying to grasp the concept that you two are the Slayers." Daniel said, still in amazement.

"Two of many, darling." Kennedy said as she sat next to Willow, her hand resting on the witch's thigh.

"What were those things back there? They obviously weren't human." Sam asked again.

"Well, you're right about that." Xander said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Sam and Daniel both looked at the group expectantly.

"First some answers from you guys. You know what you wanted to know originally, who the Slayers are. Our turn. What else can you tell us about that tablet?" Buffy asked. Just then, Daniel's phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello...um, actually, we found out who the Slayer is, are...I think you and T should come and see this for yourselves...Alright, bye." he put his phone back into his pocket. "Jack and T are on their way, seems like they have some news." he told Sam.

"Well?" Buffy prompted, getting confused looks from both Daniel and Sam. "The tablet?"

"Oh! I think we should wait until Jack gets here, he'll be able to answer your questions better than we could." Daniel lied. That wasn't exactly true. Daniel knew more about the tablet than anyone else, but he didn't know what he was allowed to tell her, now that he found out she's a Slayer. He'd let Jack deal with that.

"While we're waiting, we could use a few answers ourselves." Sam suggested.

"Look, Major Carter. It's nothing personal or anything, but I have little trust in anything military, so excuse me if we're a little reluctant to answer your questions. Last time the military got involved in out world, it caused a whole lotta problems and I don't look forward to having to fix another military mistake." Buffy ranted. Sam and Daniel gave each other a look.

'Oh good.' Daniel though, sarcastically, 'She hates the military, this outta be fun.' Maybe they'd be able to contact a different Slayer. Kennedy did say there were many. Maybe they don't all share Buffy's opinion.

"Your world doesn't mix well with mine, so it's best if you leave it alone."

"We're not asking to mix with your world. More like, you mix with ours." Daniel said carefully.

"You mean, like Buffy the Air Force recruit?" Xander snorted.

"Not exactly." Sam said.

They heard car doors slam outside. Sam stood and saw Jack and Teal'c out by the now abandoned van. She went to the door and called them over.

"Care to explain what's going on here, Carter?" Jack asked when he reached the hotel room, Teal'c not far behind.

"You're never going to believe this, sir."

* * *


	5. 05 A Witches Point of View

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! They help me more than you know!

Chapter Three

**A Witches Point of View**

* * *

Willow sighed from behind the computer. She was almost in. She offered Kennedy a smile than looked to their four guests, who were standing, huddled in a circle, talking amongst themselves. After a few chosen latin words, she opened up her feelings to them.

Dr. Daniel Jackson. The first thing she sensed about him was his brilliance. His ability to understand any human language in existance, including those that died thousands of years ago. She smiled and delved a little deeper, revealing to her his love, and loss for a woman named Sha're and a place called Abydos. There was still saddness there, though Willow could tell that whatever had happened, it happened long ago.

She then focused on Samantha Carter. This woman was strong, independent. Willow felt the deep love she held for her father, as well as the loss she had for her mother. There was another love there, though the Major tried to keep it hidden, for Jack O'Neill. Willow smirked, knowing the rules about fratinization. When Willow went a little deeper, she started getting feelings that she could tell weren't Samantha's. Her brow furrowed and then she turned her attention to Jack O'Neill.

Immediately she felt the over-whelming sense of companionship that he felt towards his teammates. The love that Major Carter felt for him was reciprocated deep in the Colonel's mind. His sense of humor almost made Willow laugh out loud. He was incredibly smart, more than he let on to his friends. She went a little deeper and was saddened at the guilt and loss he felt surrounding the death of his son. She caught the Colonel's eye and gave him a small smile of comfort before focusing on 'Murray'.

She found out his true name almost right away. Teal'c. He had a strong sense of self, as well as a strong loyalty to his teammates. He also harbored a great deal of hate towards something called the Goa'uld. Willow burrowed deeping into the large man's mind and practically jumped out of her skin.

Other memories, those that weren't Teal'c's consumed her. Not like with Major Carter, where they were faint and less clear. No, these feelings were pronounced and strong. The feeling of hatred and pure evil surrounded her.

"Oh, Goddess." she gasped, pulling herself out of the trance.

"Willow?" Kennedy asked, worriedly. It was a few seconds before Willow composed herself enough to say anything. By then, she had the attention of the entire group.

Quickly, she weaved a binding spell around Teal'c, speaking in latin, her voice low.

"Will? What's going on?" Xander asked, looking between his friend and the man she binded.

Jack and Sam immediately raised their weapons, pointing them at the redhead.

"Willow!" Buffy called, finally getting the witches attention.

"Don't you sense it, Buffy? You said he wasn't human. There is definitely something evil in him." Willow said, her eyes black.

"What is she doing to him?" Daniel asked, not yet willing to raise his own weapon. Teal'c stood, stiffer than usual, unable to move but to breathe and blink.

"Willow, let him go." Giles said, calmly.

"And let him attack us all?" Willow asked.

"He's not going to attack anyone. He's a good guy." Daniel tried to reason.

"What exactly is he?" Buffy asked, now irritated.

"Let him go and we'll try to explain," Jack said, his gun still trained on Willow.

"Will?" Buffy asked and Teal'c slumped visibly.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I am." Teal'c said simply, his eyes focused on Willow.

"Wanna put the guns down?" Buffy asked, the irritation evident in her voice. Both Jack and Sam hesitated before lowering them, but neither took a hand off their firearms.

"How did she do that?" Sam asked, outloud, though mostly to herself.

"Nevermind that. Our question first. What is he?" Buffy asked.

"Actually. First I have a question," Jack started, and before Buffy could inturrupt, he finished, "How is it that you, a civilian, have the highest military clearence possible?" Jack asked.

"I do?"

"She does?" Sam and Daniel echoed.

"We did a little background check and came up with some pretty interesting things. Burned down a high school gym, investigated agianst in the case of a murder, as well as blowing up your high school on graduation day. But the thing that interested us most was your security clearence." Jack explained.

"The Initiative!" Willow spoke up, still slightly weak from the magicks.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Giles said.

"Inquiring minds want to know." his Slayer asked. Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them habitually.

"After the incident with the Initiative, the President must have given you the high clearence so nothing would hinder your ability to intervene, should something else happen." he said.

"Lovely. A Slayer, 'ready-to-use'. Military's gotta make sure they can cover up their mistakes, or at least make me do it."

"What's this Initiative you guys keep bringing up?" Daniel asked.

"That's something you're going to have to talk to your boss about. If you did a thorough of a job as I think you did on my background check and didn't come up with anything regarding the Initiative, then either one of two things. You don't have high enough clearence," she paused and sneered at Jack, "Or they did a great job at burying the whole thing." Jack made a mental note to have someone check out this 'Initiative' "So, back to our question. What is he?" Buffy asked again.

"The only person that we're authorized to tell that to, would be you." Jack stated.

"Does it have something to do with these 'false gods' we Slayers are supposed to fight?"

"Yes." Jack answered, carefully.

"Then deal with them knowing. We work together, as a team. Either we all know, or you can deal with whatever monster the military created on your own."

"Well, you said there were other Slayers. We could just contact one of them." Daniel spoke. Buffy shot a glare at Kennedy.

"What are you going to do? Dial up 1-800-Rent-A-Slayer? Sorry, but we hardly advertise who we are. Especially to military folk." Kennedy snarked, trying to make up for her earlier slip-up.

"She's right. We don't even know exactly what makes someone a Slayer. We'd have no way of finding another." Sam told her team. Buffy smirked, knowing she was winning.

"So, again. Tell us all, or you're on your own. What is he, and who are these 'false gods'"

"The Goa'uld." Willow said, her hacking forgotten for now. And again, all eyes were on her.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, getting angry.

"The false gods. They're called the Goa'uld." Willow clarified.

"And why would you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Well, you're reaction to the name, for one. Besides, Teal'c told me." she paused. "Uh...Murray. His real name is Teal'c." she explained to her confused friends.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Jack asked, warily. He was liking the redhead less and less.

"He told me that, too."

"I do not believe I told you anything in that nature." Teal'c stated.

"Well, you didn't tell me, tell me. I was getting a feel for the group and when I got to Teal'c, his name sorta popped out at me. That's probably because he has a strong sense of who he is. Buf I also got this feeling of hatred, and I think that since the feelig was so strong, the source of the hatred was given a name. The Goa'uld." Willow explained, mostly to her friends, but the members of SG-1 didn't miss a word.

"You felt? What else did you get from this...whatever," Jack asked, waving his hand. _'Great, now she was becoming a security risk,'_ he thought to himself. Willow smiled, sensing his anguish over the whole situation.

"Not to much. Mostly all I get are feelings. Emotions, and sometimes, if the feeling is strong enough it gets a name or a place."

"And how exactly do you do that?" Sam asked, her scientific mind working in overtime.

"Magick." Willow said simply, and shrugged, giving SG-1 a half smile. Jack looked at her suspicously.

"Riiight. Well, we're going to have to get authorized to tell you all, if that is what we decide to do." he said.

"Sure, whatever. In fact, feel free to decide not to tell us anything. We have plenty to do the way it is."

"Buffy, let's not get to hasty. That tablet, if it really does exist," Giles paused, giving a look to Daniel, "Then it means that it's something the Slayer has to take responsibility for." Though Giles was also wary of anything regarding the military, he still knew what had to be done.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Buffy pouted.

Jack looked over the group, his look of confusion never leaving his face. "We'll be in touch." he said and motioned for his team to leave.

* * *


	6. 06 Truths and Ficiton

I'm amazed at the reviews I'm getting! Thanks to everyone that's reading it! It really adds fuel to the fire! I realize this is a little short, but I'm working on it. I'm trying to keep chapters a little longer.

Chapter Six

**Truths and Fiction**

* * *

"So, Jack, what are we going to do?" Daniel asked once they were back on the base.

"First off, how do we know that this Buffy is the real deal when it comes to Slayers?" Jack asked as he hit the elevator button.

"Well, if the whole thing with her security clearence doesn't prove it, then I say what Sam and I saw at that warehouse certianly does."

"What exactly did we see at the warehouse?" Sam asked. Daniel looked at her.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I mean, those guys, they really turned to dust, right? How is that even possible?" Sam asked. They entered the breifing room. Daniel just shrugged, unsure of how to answer that, since he didn't know how it was possible.

"Teal'c, you okay, man? You haven't said a word since we left that hotel." Jack said, eyeing his friend.

"I am well, O'Niell." Teal'c replied, though his teammates knew something was up. He was being even more stoic than usual, if that was possible. Just then, General Hammond came in and they all took a seat.

"Tell me what you've found out." General Hammond started.

"Well, sir, we were just about to go over what Sam and Daniel saw at an abandoned warehouse." Jack told him. The General looked to the two scientists.

"I don't really know how to explain it, sir. We followed Buffy and her friends to an old warehouse and when we found them, they were fighting a group of people. Daniel and I got attacked, which is how we were made. But that's not the weird part." Sam said, looking to Daniel.

"Sir, the people turned to dust when Buffy or her friends killed them." Daniel finished.

"What?" General Hammond said, incredulously.

" We're not sure what to make of it, either, sir." Sam said.

"They turned to dust?" the General repeated, unable to comprehend it. Both Sam and Daniel nodded. "And how did Miss Summers and her friends manage to take out this group of people?"

"Well, Buffy had this axe weapon, sort of like a scythe. Her sister was carrying a sword and Xander Harris had a crossbow. But the rest were only armed with..." Sam paused.

"What?"

"Stakes, sir. Wooden ones." she finished.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would they arm themselves with wooden stakes?" General Hammond asked. Both scientists shrugged.

"It seemed to get the job done." Daniel stated.

"Relax, guys. It's not like we're dealing with vampires." Jack said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Daniel and Sam both started, looking at Jack. Jack could already see the wheels working in his friends heads. "Guys, no. I was kidding. Vampires don't exist."

"Well, Jack, it fits. The stakes, the bodies turning to dust. And when I was doing my own research on the Slayer the only thing I ever came up with was a Vampire Slayer, but I brushed it off as fiction. What if vampires really do exist?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, please, Daniel. Vampires? You can't be serious." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to do some more research on this." Daniel stated.

"And General, I'd like someone to look further into this Initiative. From what we got from Buffy and her gang, is that they're military, and probably the reason for her high clearence." Jack told him. The General nodded thed dismissed the meeting.

* * *

"Aliens? You mean real, out-of-this-world, Roswell aliens?" Buffy asked her friend in disbelief. Willow had finally gotten into the SGC computer system.

"Yup, they use something called a Stargate. Apparently to go to other planets. I'm guessing the Stargate is kinda like a portal. It connects with another 'gate on another planet and a wormhole is established, allowing light years of travel to take only seconds." Willow was obviously fascinated by what she discovered.

"And I take it these Gold things...they're aliens?"

"Goa'uld." Willow corrected. "And yes, that's what it says.Seems the SGC has been fighting these aliens for as long as we've been in the business of fighting demons here on Earth."

"I knew Area 51 dealt with real alien crafts!" Xander said, in barely hidden excitement.

"Wow. Aliens. In the vast space that is our universe we learn that we are not the only living beings, but that there are others..."

"Andrew, shut it." Kennedy snapped. Andrew sank back into his chair and pouted.

"So now not only do we have to deal with demons from unknown hell dimensions, but these aliens as well? Are we ever going to get a break?" Buffy said, exasperated. "First a military unit after sub-terrestrials, now one dealing with those of the extra variety. Isn't this fun? The military should get involved more often!" she snarked.

"Well, I think it's clear that the Slayer needs to get involved, but we have to wait to see what they plan on doing. Although, if they do contact us, I think it would be wise to keep quiet on what we've found out." Giles said.

"And if they don't contact us?" Xander asked.

"Then we take it to them."

* * *

"When I tried to find out more about the Initiative I got piled under so much paperwork it would take me the better part of three years to get through." Jack said, irritated.

"What kind of mistake did they create that they had to bury so deeply?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out. Daniel, please tell me you were more successful."

"Depends on what you call successful." Daniel started. "I was able to find a few references to the Slayer, and after throwing out about 98 percent of them because they were all having to do with movies or books, I came up with one or two that seeped to be legit. Both said the same thing," he looked down to read off his notes. "'Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and swell of their numbers.'"

"Only one? Kennedy seemed to imply that there were others." Sam said.

"Exactly. I didn't find a single thing regarding mulitple Slayers. Not to mention the tablet we found on P6X-408 only said 'The Slayer' and it didn't talk about any others either."

"What are you saying Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm saying that I think the Slayer the tablet talks about and the Slayer I found during my research could be one in the same."

"And where do Buffy and her friends fit in?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *


	7. 07 Trust

I'm so sorry for taking forever with this update! I got caught on a snag writing this chapter. I probably rewrote it 3 times before I was finally a happy with it.

Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this! Your reviews are muchly appreciated :-D

Chapter Seven

**Trust**

* * *

Buffy dropped the phone back in its cradle.

"That was Jack." she told the group. "Looks like we're going in. He said they were sending a car."

"We get to go see the Stargate?" Andrew squealed. His normal annoying self was amplified since finding out what was going on in the depths of Cheyanne Mountain.

"I hardly think we all need to go. Just a few of us. The ones that go can fill the rest in." Giles suggested.

"Alright, then, who's going to go?" Buffy asked.

"I was thinking myself, Willow, Xander and Buffy."

"What? Why does Buffy get to go and not me?"  
"Uh-uh, there is no way I'm staying here."  
"I wanna go!" Kennedy, Dawn, and Andrew complained, respectively, though Andrew sounded more like a whine.

"Look, we'll need back up if something goes wrong. We may know what they're doing down there, but we don't know what they're capable of. We'll need someone on the outside." Giles explained.

"Why can't Buffy be the one on the outside?" Kennedy asked.

"Because she has the clearence and the experience with the military that you don't have." Giles said shortly. Kennedy opened her mouth to say something, but thinking better of it, slumped down into the chair.

"Look, we'll keep in contact with you through Willow." Giles said, looking through the window. "The car is here. Let's go."

"I'm going too." Dawn said.

"Sorry, Dawn, but we need you as back up. Stay here with Andrew and Kennedy." Buffy said. Andrew was about to open his mouth, but Buffy covered it before he could get anything out. "You're staying here." Buffy said simply. "Let's go."

Willow gave Kennedy a good bye kiss and followed Buffy, Xander and Giles out the door, leaving behind them a very disappointed trio.

The group was quiet on the way to Cheyanne Mountain and Willow took the opportunity to weave the simple spell to connect herself with her friends telepathically.

After about fifteen minutes they were going through various checkpoints in the Mountain. They made their way, escorted, down two elevators and stopped on level 27.

An airman led them into a room with a long table and several chairs.

"Cozy." Buffy said flatly, looking around the room and taking a seat.

Soon they were joined by SG-1 and General Hammond.

"Welcome to Cheyanne Mountain." the General said after introductions. The team took their seats, Teal'c sat opposite Willow and she shrunk down into her chair under his unending stare.

"General, I gotta ask. What exactly are we doing here?" Buffy asked. General Hammond looked to Daniel.

"Well, I did a little more research regarding the Slayer. After what Sam and I witnessed the other night, I decided not to dismiss the material regarding a Vampire Slayer. Those were Vampires, right?" Daniel paused, waiting for an answer. Buffy simply looked at him. Not getting an answer, he continued. "Anyway, I found a passage that states 'Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world..."

"'A chosen one. One born with the strength and skill.' Go on." Buffy said, impatiently.

"Right. Well, it only speaks of a single Slayer..." he apused.

"And you were wondering why others were mentioned." Giles finished.

"Well, yeah. The passage was pretty adament about the whole 'only one' thing." Daniel said.

_'Go ahead Will. Buf don't tell him too much. Especially about the First.'_ Buffy telepathed to Willow. Willow nodded. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by SG-1.

"That would be my doing. Um...for centuries there was only one Slayer. She'd get called, fight for a year or two, die, and another would get called, starting it over again. But, uh, last year we were fighting an enemy that probably would have won, so we sorta...evened the odds." Willow said nervously, obviously not comfortable with all the attention she was getting.

"You created more Slayers." Sam stated.

"In a way. More like took the Potential Slayers and pushed them along."

"Potential Slayers?" Daniel asked, his question overlapped by Sam's, "Are Slayers always female?"

"So, uh, when do we get our questions answered?" Buffy asked, clearly thinking too much information was getting out, without getting anything in return.

"We had to make sure you were who we were looking for." Jack stated. "And since you were so adament that your friends be included, we had to get authorization to do so."

"And did you?" Giles asked.

"As it turns out, you three were included in Buffy's file. the rest were harder. Speaking of, where are they?" Daniel asked.

"At the hotel. Making sure we come out alive." Buffy said bluntly. Jack smirked. "Anyway, if we're all clear..." Buffy prompted.

"General?" Jack said. All eyes landed on General Hammond, who cleared his throat.

"Before we can go on, there are some confidentiality forms that need to be filled out by everyone of you." he stated as forms were passed along the group of newcomers. Buffy looked over the form.

_'Should we sign this?'_ Xander asked, telepathically.

_'Not sure, what do you think, Giles?'_ Buffy asked.

_'We're not going to get very far if we refuse.'_ Giles reasoned.

_'What if we need to tell someone? I mean, if it involves the Slayer, it no longer just involves us.'_ Xander said. All four exchanged a look.

_'Guys, what's going on?'_ Andrew's voice invaded their minds. Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_'We don't know anything yet. We'll let you know when we do.'_ she said.

_'Did you get to see the Stargate yet?'_ Dawn asked.

_'Guys, not now. We'll let you know more when we do.'_ Buffy said.

_'So, are we going to sign these or not?'_ Willow asked.

During this whole conversation, SG-1 looked on, unaware of the talk between the group members.

"We're not signing these." Buffy finally spoke up.

"I don't think you understand, Miss Summers. If you don't sign, we can't reveal anything to you, despite your clearence level." General Hammond said.

"I'm sorry, but if it involves the Slayer, it involves more than just us." Buffy explained.

"I'm talking about a matter of National Security."

"Well, I'm talking about a matter of world security! That's why we're here, right? Because the military caused some big problem they can no longer handle,"

"We can handle it just fine!" Jack defended. Buffy promptly ignored him.

"Lemme guess, you're verging on the edge of ending the world so you call in the experts. Look, I don't know what it is you do down holed up in this Mountian, but if it falls under 'end-of-the-world' then it's in our job description, so whether you like it, or not, we're in this, confidentiality forms or not. We will find out what's going on down here and we will be involved." Buffy stated, her voice verging on anger.

"We can't have you go blabbing around about what goes on here, so unless you sign the forms we can't tell you." Jack said, as he was starting to get irritated. Who does this 20-something think she is?

"We have other ways of finding out what's really going on here." Willow said quietly.

"Look, it'll be a lot easier on both of us with your permission, but we can, and will, do what we have to without it." Giles stated calmly.

"Besides, what makes you think we'll blab about anything?" Buffy asked, giving the Colonel a pointed look. "We haven't told anyone about the Initiative, not even you guys, and you're military. Speaking of, find anything out about that?" Buffy asked, smuggly. Jack just glared at the young blonde.

"I'm sorry, but we can't sign these. We can, however, give you our word not to speak to anyone about it, without your permission." Giles said.

"And besides, what kind of assurances do we have that you won't go blabbing out little secret to the world?" Xander asked.

"You have our word." General Hammond said, reluctantly, as he knew where this was going.

"So, how can we trust you, if you don't trust us?" Willow asked. The General sighed, defeated. He nodded to the airman by the door, who then collected the unsigned confidentiality forms.

* * *


	8. 08 Explainations

Again, I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! I'm having a bit of writers block with this story and on top of that, other story ideas are popping into my head, begging to be written down. Those stories will come soon, after I finally finish this one (I will finish this!)

So, with no more ado...

Chapter Eight

**Explainations**

* * *

"In 1928 in Giza, acheologists uncovered a device called the Stargate. We recently discovered that the device is used as a gateway to other planets by connecting to another Stargate and creating a stable wormhole, allowing people to travel thousands of light years in mere seconds." Daniel explained.

He and the rest of his team watched the Scoobies expectantly, waiting for the typical denial or amazement at the idea of the 'gate.

It never came.

Willow looked as though she was considering it, then nodded. Xander's eyes widened ever so slightly, as though to convey surprise, but was unsuccessful. Buffy actually looked bored.

"1928? That wouldn't be the Langord dig, would it?" Giles asked.

"Yes, it would." Daniel said, intrigued. "What do you know about it?"

"My parents were good friends with the Langfords. Although I don't remember hearing anything about this Stargate." Giles recalled.

"No, you probably wouldn't have. After 1945, up until 1969, the Langfords pretended the 'gate didn't even exist. This information doesn't shock you?" Daniel asked, still confused by their reaction, or lack thereof.

"We've dealt with weirder." Buffy said.

"We've even dealt with aliens before. Remember the Queller?" Willow asked her friends.

"Queller?" Jack asked.

"An alien that hit Sunnydale in a meteor a few years back." Xander briefly explained.

"Alright, guys, your turn." Jack asked, shaking his head.

"Wait, I gotta ask. Teal'c..." Willow looked at the man sitting across from her. "You're an alien, aren't you?"

"I am." the Jaffa stated simply, bowing his head.

"I knew something was a little off with you. Ok, go on." Willow said, seemingly proud of herself.

"So, what exactly did Daniel and I see in the warehouse?" Sam asked after a pause. Buffy took a deep breath.

_'Ok, guys, keep it brief and need-to-know. Not to many details.' _Buffy telepathed. "Alright, so, what you saw at the warehouse." she added aloud.

"Yeah?" Daniel said, sitting up in his seat in interest.

"Well, your theories are right. They were vampires."

"And you fight them?"

"10 years and running." Xander added.

"So, these Slayers? Are they all female?" Sam asked, repeating her previous question.

"Yup. Buncha chauvinistic male-types thought it be a good idea if they didn't have to do the fighting themselves, so they created the Slayer." Buffy explained.

"Nice." Jack added, sarcastically.

"Isn't it? Anyway, the Slayer was created to fight the forces of Darkness, which I can only assume that that's why we're here. To fix whatever creature you people created using this Stargate thing." Buffy stated.

"Which _I'm_ assuming is the Goa'uld." Willow added.

"Wait a minute. 10 years?" Sam asked. Buffy and the others all nodded. "Well, I'm assuming you're all what, 25, 26?" again, the Scoobies nodded. "That would make you 15 when you started."

"Slayers tend to be called pretty young. Some get called as young as 13."

"You mean to tell me there are a bunch of little girls out there fighting these vampires and you're letting them?" Jack asked, exhasperated at Giles.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"And where do you fit in?" Daniel asked.

"I was Buffy's watcher. Her trainer, for lack of a better term." Giles told him.

"I still don't understand. Teenage girls are what is keeping the vampires in check?" Jack reiterated.

"It's their destiny."

"Speaking of destiny. What is there to know about these Goa'uld?" Buffy said, attempting a horrible segue to get back to where the conversation was supposed to be.

"Right. The Goa'uld are a parasitic alien race that takes over a human host and they tend to take on the personas of gods." Daniel explained.

"If they act like gods, someone must worship them." Willow mentioned.

"Humans. Back before the Stargate was buried a Goa'uld by the name of Ra enslaved humans and brought them to other planets to work in mines."

"Are you saying the decendents of Earth are inhabiting other planets?" Giles asked.

"That's exactly what we're saying." General Hammond said.

"Fascinating." Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them, clearly deep in thought.

"So, these Goa'uld. Can they switch bodies whenever they want?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but as a rule they tend to be pretty picky about who they choose"

"Giles, you know what that sorta sounds like?" Buffy inquired her old teacher, getting the attention of all the non-scooby members in the room. _'Oops, did I say that outloud?'_ she telepathed apologetically.

"What does it sound like?" General Hammond asked when no one responded to Buffy. Buffy sighed, realizing she'd have to answer the question.

"A couple years back a friend of ours fought off a demon called a...I want to say, Tamer?" Buffy said, offering a hopeful look at Giles.

"The Tahlmer? Of course! It does sound a bit like that." Giles stated.

"Hold up a second! When did we get to demons?" Jack asked.

"Sorta goes with the whole 'Forces of Darkness' deal."

"Are you saying that you think you've already encounted a Goa'uld on Earth?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so. If I remember correctly, Angel said the demon could only pass from host to host after some kind of exchange of bodily fluids like sex." Buffy explained, getting grossed out looks from everyone in the room.

"You can't remember Tahlmer, but you can remember that?" Giles looked at her quizzically. Buffy just shrugged.

"It was gross, it stuck in my mind." she offered as an explaination.

"It's probably safe to say, it's not the same thing then?" Jack said, giving Buffy a disgusted look.

"So there are other things out there other than vampires?" Sam asked.

"Vampires, demons, hellgods, crazy inca mummy girls, you name it, we've probably fought it." Buffy said.

"Inca mummy girls?" Daniel'w brow furrowed.

"Hellgods?" Teal'c asked, a single eyebrow raising.

"Can we see the Stargate?" Giles asked, not wanting to go into details of either event. The five members of the SGC exchanged glances, then General Hammond gave the airman at the door a signal and the blast door on one side of the room began to raise.

Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander all stood to look out the window that was revealed.

In the room on the other side stood a two story high stone circle, covered in different symbols. Seven triangular peices were visible above the steel ramp at the base of the 'gate.

"Whoa." Willow said before staggering slightly backwards and falling to the floor.

* * *

Enjoy and please review! 


	9. 09 Power

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Unfortunately I think I'm going to have to take a break from this story. My muse has dried up and I realized that I no longer have an actual plot for this story. The one I had when I started got changed as I wrote it (as it usually happens). So I'm going to have to go on hiatus until I can get something to go on. I'm really sorry! However, I do plan on finishing this story eventually. Check out my new story, "Love Drive Home" while you wait:)

Here's one more update before the break.

Chapter Nine

**Power**

* * *

Kennedy sat up in her chair suddenly. She tried several times to call out to Willow telepathically, but was unsuccessful.

"Something's wrong." she said, getting the attention of Dawn and Andrew, who were busying themselves with a video game that they charged to Giles' credit card. "Can either of you reach Willow or the others?" she asked.

Both Dawn and Andrew tried for a second and a worried expression crossed Dawn's face.

Without a word, Kennedy grabbed the keys to the rental car and left the room, followed closely by Dawn and Andrew.

* * *

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed, going to her friend.

"Get Dr. Fraiser in here, quickly." General Hammond ordered the airman, who left immediately. Willow's eyes blinked open.

"Wow." she said, breathlessly.

"Wil, are you alright?" Xander asked, helping her to sit.

"Yeah. Wow. That was...intense."

"What just happened?" Daniel asked.

"Willow?" Giles prompted. Willow blinked a few times before using Buffy and Xander to help her to her feet.

"Sorry. I guess I just wasn't expecting that." she was met with eight pairs of eyes waiting for her to elaborate. "Imagine getting hit by a Mack truck going at full speed. That's how much power that 'gate's giving off." Willow looked behind her.

"Power?" Sam asked, still confused.

"So the 'gate's mystical than?" Giles asked.

"Um, kinda." Willow said as she readjusted herself so she wouldn't get overwhelmed again. She turned back to the group. "It seems to be largely technological, but there is some definite magical power coming off the 'gate. Who ever created it definitely had some serious power."

"Magical power?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"Vampires and demons aren't the only supernatural beings out there." Buffy stated.

"You mean witches?" Daniel asked as Dr. Frasier entered the room.

"Sir?" she asked General Hammond. The General glanced at the redhead who was now looking at the 'gate in awe.

"It seems that everything is back to normal, Doctor. Thank you for coming up." he told Dr. Frasier.

"Are you sure, sir?" she inquired. Willow looked around to the doctor.

"Oh yeah, I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." she smiled. Again, the doctor looked to the General, who noedded and she departed.

"You're a witch?" Jack asked, disbelief evident in his voice. Willow just gave him a small smile and shrugged. "So, a Slayer, a Witch, and a Watcher. What are you? A pirate?" he asked, looking at Xander's eye patch.

"You know, it's amazing. I haven't heard that one yet." Xander stated sarcastically. Sam and Daniel both tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their smiles. Even Teal'c's mouth turned upwards into a smile. Jack glared at his team members.

"Alright, now that the big secrets are out, let's get down to business." Buffy said and they all took their seats around the table. "How are we going to deal with this prophecy?"

"I think the best idea would be to station a Slayer here at the SGC." Giles suggested.

"Didn't you say the Slayers are all young girls?" General Hammond asked.

"There are a few who are over 8, such as Buffy."

"I think it might be better to have a few Slayers here..." Buffy started but was interrupted by Willow who suddenly made a sound like she remembered something. "Wil?"

"Um...we should probably give a call to Kennedy. Shemight start getting worried." At first, Buffy was confused, but then realized she couldn't speak to any of her friends telepathically. The connection must have been broken when Willow passed out. Buffy witnessed the look of realization on both Xander and Giles' faces.

"That might be a good idea." Giles said. Buffy took out her phone, but then realized she wouldn't get service with 27 floors ove earth on top of her.

"Got a phone we can use?" she asked the General hopefully, who motioned to the phone on the table. Willow stood and picked it up, dialing Kennedy's cell phone.

"Hey, Ken. No, we're all fine. I just sorta fainted. We'll be out of here soon, don't worry...Kennedy, I don't think the General here would appreciate that." Willow said quietly into the phone. She said goodbye and hung the phone up with a small smile.

"What's up?" Xander asked.

"Caught her just in time. They were already on their way here."

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"They probably got worried with Willow passed out." Buffy explained.

"How would they know?" Jack asked, suddenly worried about wires and bugs.

"We had a kind of connection to them and it was broke when Wil fainted." Buffy said.

"What kind of connection?" Sam asked.

"A telepathic one." Giles told them after a second of hesitation.

"Now you guys are telepathic too?" Jack asked. This was almost too much for him.

"No. Not in the actual sense. It was a spell to connect us." Willow told them. General Hammond felt the familiar pang of a headache he generally got whenever he was dealing with a certian colonel.

"I think it would be best if we could continue this tomorrow. It's getting late and we should probably prove to the others that we're alright." Giles said. The General nodded.

"We'll send a car for you tomorrow." he said, and with that, the Scoobies left.

* * *

Eh. I'm not so sure I like that chapter so much. Let me know what you think :) 


End file.
